¿Forever Alone?
by rb-fuckingbitch
Summary: De una Ino FA y un mensaje de número desconocido. Para ustedes, pichonas, las forever alone del grupo rodeadas de corazones y bebés con mala puntería. One-shot, intento de Shika-Ino.


La rubia sexy oxigenada no salió de mi mente, y Mr perezoso -por mucho que se parezca a mi- tampoco

* * *

**¿Forever Alone?**

* * *

Sábado a la noche, me llama Sakura diciendo que nos juntábamos en lo de Hinata.

Dije bueno, joya, noche de chicas.

Las pelotas.

No va que llego a lo de la dueña de casa, que me encuentro con que estaba su novio también. Naruto, un buen amigo, un idiota agradable y un adicto al ramen.

De todas formas, amigo del grupo y pareja de mi amiga Hinata hacía un año, la confianza estaba ahí, así que no importaba que estuviera.

Así fue hasta que se fueron al piso de arriba… y no volvieron.

Okey, me quedo con Sakura, entonces, contando con su compañía.

Qué hizo la frentona, obviamente, ponerse a viciar en la pc a hablar con su no-novio Sasuke.

No me quedaba otra que meterle al zapping.

No pasa ni media hora que se escucha el timbre. Sakura corre eufórica a abrir y recibir a Uchiha con un apasionado beso.

Por ende, mi panorama terminó siendo algo así:

Sakura y Sasuke _ocupados _en el sillón de la esquina del living.

Naruto y Hinata _entretenidos_ en el piso de arriba.

Y yo, buscando alguna mierda qué ver en la tv.

Las horas pasaban y el panorama seguía igual. Cualquiera que entrara en la casa pensaría que el amor estaba en el aire.

Yo me sentía en un campo de concentración.

Una diabética en la casa de Willy Wonka.

Un_ jueves._ Un feriado en vacaciones. Totalmente al pedo.

No es que no me gustara ver a mis amigas estúpidamente flechadas, es sólo que esto de ser la única sin pareja, no me… caía muy bien.

Sino bastante pesado.

Ni siquiera podía decir que era una mal cojida, que no sabía ver felices a los demás.

Era la única virga en el grupo.

Continuando con el zapping, encuentro la película Titanic.

Putié en mil colores al primer Dios que estuviese de turno, que se estaba empeñando en incitarme a pegarme un tiro.

Y es que, no me molestaría llorarme la vida viendo por enésima vez a Di Caprio ahogarse, con un buen kilo de helado encima, estando en la comodidad de mi cama.

Pero la situación cambiaba cuando tenía que ver una tragedia de amor, sola en un sillón, rodeada de parejas. Y sin helado.

Me resigné a mirar Discovery Channel, y cuando estaba por caer dormida, me llegó un mensaje.

Un atisbo de esperanza se asomo pensando que alguien se estaba acordando de mí en algún maldito lugar.

_Personal te informa que…_

Genial. Al menos mi compañía de celular no se olvidaba nunca de joderme con algún estúpido mensaje promocional.

Lancé el celular a la alfombra y me acomodé en el sillón dispuesta a dormir, cuando mi celular vibró nuevamente.

Esta vez, sin ilusión alguna, lo desbloqueé para leer –seguramente- algún otro estúpido mensaje de promoción, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que era un número desconocido.

_¿Todo bien?_

Esas dos palabras eran las únicas escritas en el mensaje.

Estuve a punto de ignorarlo para volver a intentar dormirme, pero la curiosidad y el saber que podría entretenerme en algo no me lo permitieron.

_¿Quién eres?_

Mensaje enviado.

Cinco minutos. Diez minutos. Veinte minutos y la respuesta no llegaba.

Recién en ese momento noté que Sakura y Sasuke ya no estaban en el living conmigo, supuse que se habían ido a un lugar más cómodo a seguir con sus cosas.

Par de conejos.

Mi celular vibró nuevamente, y cuando leí el contenido del mensaje casi me caigo de orto

_Shikamaru. Cambié el celular, agéndalo. ¿Qué haces? _

¿Shikamaru enviando un mensaje? ¿A las doce de la noche? ¿Y cuándo había cambiado de celular?

Bah, qué demonios, tenía alguien con quién hablar, para qué maquinarse.

Agendé el nuevo número antes de responder

_Nada, en lo de Hinata. Naruto y ella están arriba, y Sakura y Sasuke en alguna otra parte de la casa. Estoy muriendo de aburrimiento. ¿Tú?_-

La respuesta llegó un par de minutos después

_Pf, qué problemático. En casa, no puedo dormir. ¿Haces algo mañana?-_

Shikamaru sin poder dormir.

Bien, esto definitivamente era raro.

Me sentí un poco mejor sabiendo que _el barba_ no sólo estaba empeñado en joderme a mí esa noche.

_Nada, ¿por?_

Mensaje enviado. Otra vez: cinco, diez, veinte minutos y no contestaba. ¿Se habría quedado al fin dormido?

Esperaba que no; ya no tenía sueño y no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ver cómo una araña se devoraba a un insecto en la pantalla. Asqueroso.

El celular vibró.

_¿Quieres ir al cine?_

Salida Ino-Shika-Cho, ¿eh? Bien, no sonaba nada mal. Al menos ellos no me dejarían tirada por sus novias.

_Claro, pero tu pagas las palomitas de Chouji_

La última vez que en un ataque de bondad había decidido pagarle a Chouji, el chico había vaciado mi billetera tal  
como hacía a menudo con la de Asuma, tío de Shikamaru y prácticamente nuestro también.

_Chouji no va. Sólo tú y yo._

Chouji no iba. Sólo él y yo. Okey…

… Esperen, qué caraj… ¿desde cuándo Shikamaru tenía interés en salir sólo conmigo?

Me quedé atónita mirando la pantalla del celular, sin saber bien qué responder.

¿Era mi imaginación, o eso había sonado a una invitación de cita?

Si lo pensaba bien, Shikamaru había estado extraño estos últimos meses.

Visitaba al florería a menudo, me acompañaba a casa luego de las clases de la universidad –cursábamos en la misma, en distintas carreras- y también…

Oh, mierda.

Realmente, cuando la frentona decía que era despistada, no era porque sí.

La verdad me cayó como un baldazo de agua fría.

Shikamaru quería salir conmigo.

Y, si lo pensaba… creo que no estaba tan mal.

Es decir, un poco muy perezoso y desinteresado, pero también inteligente, tranquilo y, por qué no, apuesto.

Al demonio, salir con él una vez no me iba a matar.

Tecleé, con manos algo temblorosas, una respuesta

_Okey, mañana a las 3 en el Konoha Cinema. Y ya duérmete. Que descanses._

Dos minutos después, su respuesta me llegó.

_Bien, no llegues tarde, problemática. Buenas noches._

Sonreí y me recosté finalmente en el sillón a dormir, sin borrar esa mueca de mi rostro.

Qué va, tal vez el _chico problemático _pudiera salvarme de ser una Forever Alone.

* * *

_El barba_ es, como creo que se imaginan, un apodo a Dios. Si, ya saben, todos lo imaginan con barba blanca y bastón.

Agh, soy un asco dando explicaciones de los términos figurativos que uso.

Tengo que convencer a mi deteriorado cerebro de que deje de inspirarse a altas horas de la madrugada los días de semana, pero qué va, como siempre, no pude resistirme a escribir otro One-shot.

Raro, ya sé, al principio iba a tratar sólo de Ino e iba a ser corto, pero de la nada salió involucrado Mr. Perezoso y ahí lo tienen, mi primer Ino-Shika.

Nada contra el Tema-Shika, es más, me gusta más que el primero, pero Ino encajaba más en el grupo de amigas que esta última.

En fin, ahora sí, me voy a dormir.

Espero que les haya gustado, bitches. Nos leemos.

Besos de limón para ustedes. _Bye_.


End file.
